This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicles such as military ambulances are commonly converted for use as ambulances from more general purpose vehicles. For this reason, the height to the vehicle floor from a ground level may be significant and can hinder loading of a litter supporting a wounded soldier. Loading of wounded soldiers is also commonly accomplished under enemy fire and therefore must be accomplished in a rapid time frame. The combination of the height that the litter must be lifted to and the limited time frame to accomplish this render converted vehicles undesirable for ambulance use. Converted vehicles commonly do not include any system providing assistance during litter loading, leaving this function entirely up to the physical strength of other military personnel, which can further endanger these personnel when under enemy fire.